No Ordinary Proposal
by Sam-Sue10
Summary: Scott, Virgil, John, and Gordon go out and one of the brothers receives a proposal that is anything but ordinary. Happy Birthday, Loopstagirl!


**Disclaimer:** We don't own the Tracys, International Rescue, or the Thunderbirds.

**A/N: **This collaborative effort was a birthday present for Loopstagirl. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KIDDO! You're a truly amazing friend to us and we're so proud to be responsible for corrupting you. hee hee. Have a wonderful day love ya, oh mini evil one. Angel-sue and sam1

**No Ordinary Proposal**

The brothers were enjoying a night out on the town before moving to Tracy Island full-time.

"It's a shame that Alan couldn't join us."

"Dad said it wasn't appropriate…"

"Or legal," Gordon interrupted.

Scott cuffed his younger brother in the back of the head. "As I was saying, Dad said it wasn't appropriate for the kid to come with us."

Sniffing in slight disdain, "Well, I for one am not going to let Sprout's temper tantrum ruin a perfectly good evening with my brothers."

"Damn, John, how do you really feel?" Virgil quipped, straightening his jacket and making sure his wallet was tucked securely in the back pocket of his jeans.

John ignored his brother and carefully fingered his hair until it lay perfectly.

"Are you done primping yet, Princess?" Gordon demanded from the doorway. "I'd like to get going…like now."

"Alright keep your pants on," snapped John, moving away from the mirror.

"Who says I'm wearing any?" Knowing that his brother was unpredictable and willing to push the limits society tried to set on him, John glanced down. "Ooh, Johnny, are you checking out my butt? It's a cute one, ain't it?"

A snort escaped from Virgil as he struggled not to give into the uproarious laughter that was threatening. He was in great spirits and looking forward to time hanging out with his brothers. "_Do not look at John. Do not look at John_." His private talk failed and he looked at said brother and grabbed at Gordon, laughing until tears ran down his face. "Damn, Johnny, can…your…face get…any redder?"

Scott merely rolled his eyes at his brothers' antics. He was already beginning to wonder if maybe Gordon should be left behind with Alan. "I'm leaving right now and if you three can't get yourselves under control, then you can stay here with Alan."

Throwing himself at Scott, Gordon cried out dramatically, "Not that, anything but that, kind sir."

John pushed past his crazy brother, grabbing Virgil on his way, "C'mon, Giggles."

Virgil was unable to stop laughing and his glare was mediocre at best. "That is…a name for…a clown."

"Chuckles is a much better name for a clown," said Gordon as Scott shoved him away.

"Just get the hell out of the way so I can lock the door then we can debate the best clown names on the way to the pub," ordered Scott.

"Ooh, pub? That is such a British term, mate," quipped Gordon, his spirits running higher than normal. "Has our Oxford educated brother decided to share some language lessons?"

"Like you'd understand if I did. You struggle with the basic English language as it is."

Scott's deadpanned tone set Virgil into another fit of laughter. Even John couldn't keep from laughing at the eloquently placed insult.

Gordon kept walking to the car, "Ha ha, that is so not funny. I can speak really good English."

Scott shoved his brother into the car. "John and I can speak English very well. Virgil can speak it quite well. You, on the other hand, are not as adept and that last comment proved my point." His tone was haughty and proper which is so not how any of the Tracys were.

Knowing he'd been bested for the moment, Gordon grinned. "Fine, I don't talk all fancy and I screw some phrases up but at least it's friggin funny."

Scott slid into the driver's seat and as he fastened his seatbelt, he listened for three more clicks. "Off we go, guys, and try to stay out of too much trouble."

"Yeah, Gordon, stay out of too much trouble."

"We'd better leave him here because that isn't going to happen."

"HEY!" Laughter filled the car as the boys teased each other.

* * *

Speaking loud enough that his brothers could hear him over the music, Scott tried to keep his brothers' attention. "No going off without letting one of us know. Eat something with whatever you drink. I do not want to clean puke out of my car…"

"Oh, that's quite funny coming from you, Scotty-boy," Virgil said, grinning. "I seem to recall you puking on me and on my car not so long ago."

Scott's face turned red as he continued, "Try not to draw attention to yourself. We don't need or want to be in the tabloids…"

"Nor do we need anyone chatting up any inanimate objects, eh, Virg?" asked John with a grin. "Tina would be quite jealous."

"Maybe we should get you a chair, John, because we wouldn't want you falling off your stool again," retorted Virgil.

"And you guys think I cause all the trouble," muttered Gordon as he stood up to get the drinks.

"Hey Gords?" Gordon turned back to their table when he heard his name. "Our stories pale in comparison to some of yours, little brother," said John. "We've heard all about Ashley. Dana. The potted plant. Various bouncers."

"I'm going to kill Alan," grumbled Gordon as he fled the table and his brothers' laughter.

* * *

"I love you guys," Scott slurred. "You mean so mush to me."

"Aww, we love you, too," Gordon said, grinning. It wasn't…well, he'd never seen his big brother drunk or even slightly buzzed and he was going to make the most of it.

Scott stumbled over to John, "'Specially you, Johnny," he continued, wrapping his arm around his younger brother. A glass of beer tilted dangerously in his hand.

"Thanks, Scotty," he said, taking the full glass from his brother. "I think it's time for all good Scotty-boys to go to bed."

"No, no, I really mean it. I loves you, Johnny," he then dropped to his knees. "Let's get married, right now."

Virgil had been watching them, fighting back the laughter once more and knew it was time for a bit of fun. Walking around the table, he glared down at Scott, "Well, you moved on quickly," he said angrily. "I thought you wanted to marry me, Scott. I'm hurt," he added, clutching his chest. He grinned evilly and thought, _"Gordon isn't the only dramatic one."_ Grabbing his glass of water, he upended it over his brother's head.

Gordon then stormed over his own glass in hand, "And what about me, Scott? I thought I was special. I thought you wanted me. How many hearts are you going to break tonight?" he asked and then upended his own drink over Scott, thoroughly drenching the pilot.

"Great job, idiots. Looks like we're going to be asked to leave," snapped John quietly. Two very muscular bouncers approached their table. "Is there a problem?"

The shorter of the two men motioned towards Scott, Virgil, and Gordon. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Lover's spat. My boyfriend won't stop..."

Stumbling to his feet and pushing his soaking wet hair from his eyes, Scott sighed. "I loves them so mush and..." He swayed drunkenly and a greenish tinge colored his face.

"Damn, he's gonna hurl," Gordon yelped, dumping a bucket of peanuts on the table and thrusting the bucket in front of Scott's face just in time. Thankfully, the bouncers were nice enough to let him finish before escorting him to the door. Along with John and Virgil. Gordon had been allowed to make a pit stop to rid the bucket of its contents and well, he had a nature call of his own to attend to.

* * *

"Hmm, it only took three hours to get kicked out of a bar. Not bad. Not our record but still not bad," John said, keeping an eye on his extremely inebriated older brother.

"Yeah, but only one of us got wasted this time. I thought he was supposed to be able to hold his liquor?"

John shook his head, "I don't think he followed his own rule of eat something when you drink."

"You got everything on vid?"

"Damn right I did. Next time he tries a lecture, we can show him this. In a loop vid," John grinned.

Neither he nor Virgil noticed that Scott had stumbled away from them until they heard him speak.

"Oh wow, she's gorgeous," said Scott, staring off to the right.

"Who's gorgeous, Scott?" Virgil asked.

"Her...she's the most beautiful creature ever. Her skin is so perfect," he breathed.

Virgil and John looked all around their immediate area and saw no one. "Who is he looking at?" asked Virgil, perplexed.

"I have no idea but we should probably get him home before he does something really stupid," replied John.

Virgil looked ahead and suddenly realized who or rather what Scott had noticed. "Might be too late for that," he said, pointing at a water fountain that Scott was running towards. It had a large statue of a woman in the middle.

"You don't think he thinks that is a real woman?" began John, looking at the statue.

Virgil shook his head. "I've no idea but given the amount he's had to drink, it's possible. Damn Gordy for being able to challenge him like that." Sighing, he started jogging after their oldest brother and most inebriated brother. "We'd better go after him."

* * *

Gordon came out of the bar, "Damn, I feel better now...Hey, where the hell did they go?" A large splash caught his attention and his eyes widened. "Oh, this is going to be good." Running towards the fountain, he barely noticed the police officer patrolling the neighborhood.

Scott climbed into the fountain and after falling over twice made it to the centre and the beautiful woman before him. "Hi there, I'm Scott and you are gorgeous," he said, moving closer.

"Scott!" yelled Virgil.

His head whipped around until his gaze landed firmly on his brother. "I saw her first," replied Scott, glaring at his younger brother.

"She's a beauty, Scott," Gordon snickered.

"Isn't she? She's perfect and she's mine," Scott snapped.

"You can have her, Bro, that's fine. Just thinking maybe you could talk better out of the water," he replied, trying to keep from laughing.

"Hmm," Scott thought for a moment. "Okay, then, but she's still mine. You can't have her," he replied stubbornly.

"I promise you, he won't steal her," said John.

"I don't know, Johnny, she's breathtaking." Gordon's face was getting red from trying to keep from laughing. His cell phone wobbled in his hand as he tried to record the event.

Under his breath, John snapped, "What the hell are you doing?" Louder, he looked at Scott, "She's all yours, Scott, since you saw her first."

Scott stared at his brothers suspiciously, could they be trusted not to steal the most beautiful girl on the planet?

"One of us is going to have to go get him," said John, as he snatched Gordon's phone out of his hands. This was one night Scott was not going to remember. Well, not this bit any way.

"Nah, we'll just leave him in there, he'll get bored or pass out eventually," replied Gordon, trying to figure out a way to steal his phone back.

"Yeah and what happens when that police officer notices he's in the fountain? I'm pretty sure it's an arrestable offence," replied Virgil, knowing that he was going to be the one getting in the fountain.

"What?" replied John, spinning round to see a police officer close by. So far he hadn't noticed them but it was only a matter of time. They had already attracted a couple of on lookers. John and Virgil began to really coax Scott from the fountain whilst Gordon seized the opportunity to slip his phone from John's jacket pocket. Grinning madly, he resumed recording the spectacle before him.

"Come on, Scott, your girl is safe but you need to get out of the water now. She's not going to like you frozen," said Virgil, not wanting an ice cold dip at this time of the morning.

"'Kay," replied Scott and he began making his way back to his brothers. "Ouch. Who put that there?" he asked as he fell over in the water. Standing up, his once pristine white shirt was now slightly muddy and clung tightly to his chest. He weaved his way to the edge of the fountain.

Knowing he would probably regret it but wanting Scott out before that police officer got any closer, he walked over to Scott and held his hand out, "Come on, Bro, out you get."

Scott made to grab where he thought Virgil's hand was but ended up with nothing but air. He tried and missed once more. Virgil sighed and grabbed his brother's wrist, hauling him out of the fountain just as the police officer turned round.

"Is there a problem, guys?" he asked, approaching them.

Virgil held Scott up whilst John acted as spokesman, "No, Sir, he tripped and fell into the fountain. We're going to take him home and cleaned up."

"I dish not trip. I wash talkin' to my wo-man," Scott insisted, pointing to the statue. "She's not like Tata...Um, Tara, right Virgin?"

"Virgil, Scooter, my name is Virgil," Virgil seethed.

"Oops, sworry." Throwing his arm over his brother's shoulder, he grinned, then paled. Gordon noticed it again and yelled a warning to Virgil. A warning that came a moment too late.

Virgil could only stand there, stunned that his brother puked on him. Gordon, John, and the police officer laughed at his muttered, "He did not just puke on me...again."


End file.
